


What am I with out my Sight

by Fresh_Fandom_hell



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blind!76 Au, Gabe's planning on being a jerk, M/M, Some Fluff, ends up saving his Papi, scared dad, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fresh_Fandom_hell/pseuds/Fresh_Fandom_hell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blind!Jack AU, Reyes was going to be an asshole, then he changed his mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What am I with out my Sight

It'd happened so fast, even with his age dulled senses Jack had always been fast enough to stop blows like that so what made tonight any different? Probably the fact that he hadn't slept for at least 48 hours and he'd been pitted against 5 other men. The last three had escaped after breaking his visor and leaving him stumbling around in a panicked frenzy. 

He relied to much on it, and now without it was blind. Blackness had long since swallowed up the world around him as he struggled to find cover. His safety was a small corner, hidden away behind a stack of crates as he drew his knees to his chest. He could hear noises outside, far away dog barks, footsteps and car hor- wait. Footsteps. A cold breeze drifted across his open face, ruffled his white hair and sent chills racing down his spine. 

"W-who's there!" He growled, head snapping form side to side, trying to mimic having sight. A sharp chuckle rang out, cold and rough. Clearly hidden by a mask, which gave him a sinking feeling that he knew who was there. 

"Oh Jack, your making this to easy for me. Curled up in the corner, throat half bared. Where'd your little mask go old man." That cold, metallic voice rang out, Jack's head snapping up to follow the voice as he scrambled to his feet. Or at least he tried to. The moment he righted himself he was slammed with a dizzy spell, lurching to the side and nearly knocking over the shelves when he caught himself against them. He hung off them for a moment, blind eyes wide as he tried to steady himself. 

"G-get out! Don't come n-near me!" Jack snarled when the sound of boots rang out again. They stopped, and Jack took a deep breath. 

"Jack? The hell is wrong with you?" This time the steps started up again, Jack yanking away from the shelves and feeling for the gun that he'd propped against the wall. His fingers wrapped around the stock and he brought it up in a blind swing. He didn't make it far, what he suspected was a hand caught the gun and wrenched it from his grip with out even trying. he heard it clatter against the ground and then felt the hand coming up to grip his shoulder. 

He jerked away, crying out with fear and nearly toppled over when his leg slammed into something beside him. Reyes's other hand shot up and steadied him on the other shoulder, also keeping him caged. 

"Jack, whats going on with you?" Reyes's voice almost sounded concern, the muffle of the mask long since gone. He could feel Reyes's breath on his face, lifted his hand and pawed blindingly up the mans arm, neck and to his stiffened face. "Jack, the fuck are you doing?" He growled, and Jack let his hand fall away. "You acting like your blind as hell..." Reyes trailed off, sounding confused. "Jack? Are you blind?" He asked, voice softening farther. The hand that had been on his right shoulder vanished and instead gripped his chin, tilting his head up. Presumably for Reyes to look at his eyes. 

Jack tried to pull his head away, resulting in a tightened grip and a grunt from Reyes. "Your blind." He murmured softly, this time with out question in his voice. His hand loosened but Jack just stood there, stiff as a rod between Reyes and the wall. "When did this happen Jack?" He asked, the hand on his chin moving to cup his cheek. A steel plated thumb slid across the skin underneath his eye.

"I've been blind for years Gabriel. Angela couldn't save my eyes after the explosion." He muttered softly, turning his head away and frowning as his gut twisted in an odd way. "She tried but..." He trailed off, and felt Reyes move in front of him.

"Wheres the nearest place I can take you that you'll be safe?" He asked softly, and Jack's head snapped back to where he hoped Reyes's eyes were. 

"W-why are you helping me?" He asked softly, staring blankly at his face. His breath was heavy, chest heaving from his panic. Reyes snorted and the fingers on his shoulder slowly started tugging him away from the wall.

"Because I feel like it. Don't question me jackass." Reyes grunted in answer, looping one of Jack's arms over his shoulders, using it to guide him. "Now where do I take you? I can't take you with me because I have to report back to Talon in three hours, they'd order me to kill you if they saw you." Reyes muttered, earning a grunt from Jack. 

"Get me to my safe house, I've got a repair kit for my visor but i'm going to need you do it for me, can't do it if I can't see can I?" Jack muttered and Reyes snorted, shaking his head. Reyes snorted, shaking his head as he set a slow pace for them to walk. 

"Your lucky i'm in a good mood old man. Else I'd have left you here." He grunted, Jack letting out a noise. 

"You'll definitely have my thanks. I like being able to see." He muttered, Reyes chuckling lightly.


End file.
